thebookclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blood Games
'Warning: '''this book will contain languge not suitable for every One. Ages 13+ Though the Eye's of Mariea, Sam, Toby, and Finn they will see what its like to fight to the death. In a busy city. It about In a future city named ''asioups near toronto canada has one 3 school the 1st school is grade 1 - 4 5 - 11 and 12 the middle school picks 3 kids from each class each year they will fight in an arena with other peolpe that are citizens they are not supposed to fight them if they do they will explode...There is 3 groups group 1 has 6 pll if everyone in group one is still alive when the others are dead they all win..ok so they are put into part of the city like where pll live group 1 group 2 and outcasts, Outcasts are usally the strongest person in that grade or at least close they almost never win only 1 outcast can win there. This is a secert games by a group that secertly owns the school if the kids tell anyone about this the are killed. Every person has a little metal speck placed in there forhead inside the speak is a powerful bomb. Each person has a firework that is not lightend Group 1 and Group 2's goal is to find the other groups firewords and blow them up Group 1 and 2's dymaites are togther meanwhile Outcasts Dyinmites are placed speartly they want to find all the Dymites. Loving, Sneaking, Killing, and Running, Thats how to win. Chapter 1 Car Rides SUCK!....... Being the outcast is never fun for me. Hailey has always gottin all the boys her and her low tops while she walks across the halls meanwhile there all drooling. Makes me Sick. Now that im in some car with my whole group of 6 Kids just like me Mia, Hailey, Finn, and 2 others I dont know I'm only in grade six but after being abused by my mom I know stuff Mia begins to cry Finn doesnt want to cry but he does he's in grade 7 so im sure he just ruined his popular life with Hailey. Hailey is a year older than Finn. He got lucky grade 10's go for her speaking of grade 10's i look to the grade 11 kid he's tanned and skinny but shows some strength in him I wonder how he will do. Better than me I bet. The car comes to a stop and then they grade the boy from 9 he doesnt even struggle that when Mia lets out a scream and Hailey grabs Finn and says 'Finn Don't let them take me!'' Ugh! that makes me sick Finn hangs on Hailey then they grabs Finn Hailey Screams. Like really? its not like where going to die yet!. Thats when on of the peolpe grabs me I dont struggle Mia, Hailey, and the Boy from grade 10 sit there when i hear a huge Scream and see Mia being taken out. I babysat Mia a lot im only a year older But Mia is blind shes only been blind for 9 months so life is still hard for her and being grabbed or touched freaks her out. 'MARIEA!!!'' she screams to me 'Its okay'' i yell back 'Everythings going to be fine.'' I look to my left then suddenly were in a building i see the boy from 9 and Finn already tied up on a pole i get to be on the pole beside Finn. I look at him he looks at me back im about to turn away when he said Damn. What happend to your face? My face has a huge bruise on my forehead and some cuts my mom have me with a metal rake i don't know there was metal Rake's. Looks like i found out the hard way. I Fell on a stop sign i say. Really Mariea! Thats what you come up with! i say to myslef and feel Stupid all over again. Finn just grins and chuckles. He knows i'm lying. Theres a huge scream that meets my ears when Mia Comes in they need 4 guards to tie her up i see 18 poles i wonder where the other peolpe are. Then Hailey comes in and scream like a penguin that is slowly dieing in the water. 'I WANT TO BESIDE FINN!'' she screams 'Get that Baby away from him'' Im not a baby i open my mouth but then i shut it not worth it looks like Hailey is going to get what she wants after all. Thats when the outcasts come. That's Something Not one of us wanted. Chapter 2 Needle, Needle Go Away Hi my name is Finn Anderson i'm in grade 7, I'm a male i'm in group 1. Anyways as hailey is screaming at the top of her lungs becuase she wants to be at least near my pole. I Stare at Mariea's face still her blonde hair trys to cover up her cuts. He looks like she could kick some butt. It was two years ago when she was only a 4th grader. It was almost the end of the year when Mariea's dad sued three grade 7 boys who worked at his company for not working well enough. The boys where so mad on the last day of schoolthey planned to Abuse mariea really badly. I was only 10 so i didn't know what to do no one told her anything she really didn't have any friends in the first place. Everyone went to wait for her to come out when she did the boy grabbed her and the crowd cheered she must have been like 60 pounds she was thrown into the wall and picked up by the neck. Then the one boy tried to take off her. I'm a little grossed out to say it. Shirt. Suddenly she took out the 12 inch knife and plunged it into his shoulder. Everyone screamed running away from her. 2 weeks later she was to go to Juvi for 2 years it would be longer if her dad didn't give them 2 million for 2 years.Like C'mon you can't pass a deal like that. Suddenly peolpe picked up our poles i struggle a little but don't fight there's no way im going to win this battle. Sowhats the point Suddenly they open a door it reads M71 (Male Grade 7 Group 1) beside me im able to see F10O that must be the most scarist person here. She needs like 11 riot police to take her. She glared at me and i quickly look away. They lay me down on a table with a paper sheet im ill tied up. Then i see the small thick needle!. I know that you want thin long needles those hurt the less. I try to scream but the doctor person covers my mouth so i'm moaning. Thats when the needle is coming closer to me Needle Needle go away! i think in y head liek a little rythem a 5 year old girl would say. Thats when the needle its me digging into my flesh i quickly Black Out. ~ I WAKE Up my head still hurts im on a bed Are you good? a male voice says i wake up and see the boy fron grade 9. I smile and nod. Good he says Becuase you where screaming in your sleep I sat up and grinned Really then he says Do you think im lying i Raise and eyebrow then suddenly i blurt out Whats on your forhead! he touchs it and stumbles backwards becuase of the pain you have it to he says i reach for it but i choose not to. You okay? i say Yeah he replys Zach. he says shaking my hand Finn. i say and shake his hand back. Then an accounment goes over the P.A thing and we all head to a werid black room where are trainer is. All of us nervouly head over there. I see everyone all 18 of us The older kids look less nervous the grade 5's nearly link arms. and then we all get there and the trainer is really old and mean. MAKE A LINE NO TALKING OR WHISPERING NO FIGHTING! he all line up when he explans what is on our forheads On your foreheads is a powerful bomb we all gasp We choose life and death for you your goal is to find everyone else's dyinmite and lite it on fire when it lites on fire and explodes the persons bomb goes off most all the grade 5's shrik and i see Mariea grab Mia. Suddenly a Boy screams Hey, That Stupid i notice it's the boy in grade 10 in My group! I SAID NO TALKING She throws a Knife and if hits him right in the nose digging into his jaw killing him. A dyinmite fires and its chaos everyone moves at once screaming all the doors shut so we are just running around trapped. For life Chapter 3 Save My Life I Can't believe that one of the outcasts didnt die first. It seriouly sucks being an outcasts the worst part is i was misplaced!. I'm not strong I'm week atleast the others in group 1 and 2 can say there a 50% ill win well that boy in group 1 died. I think that's wrong standing up for what you believe in. I look at all the other outcasts Strong and Bulk even the girls There's three Meg, Tina, Avla I have no personal feeling for ethier for them. I'm sittting in my bed as night comes. Outcasts don't have bunk beds I'm beside Group 1 i can hear them between the walls. I hear two female voices it must have been the girl from 5 and 6 or...8 damn 8...Hailey was so hot but I needed to get over my feeling for her. She could walk though the hallways and have 70% of the boys staring. Now that she's dating Finn it feel's werid Finn was someone i liked in high school. Yeah im 2 years older but for some reason Finn was more mature then the guys his age he even surpassed Grade 8 and hit grade 9. He always hanged around my friends which was most likly why she dated him. My eyes suddenly open wide in shock has a thought goes into my brain. She's useing him to get more boys to like her. That Sneaky Idiot I mumble under my breath. Like yeah Finn was all the talk for the grade 6 and 7 girls but not Grade 8! and what makes grade 9 boys more jelous...When she chooses a grade 7 over us!. I no longer liked her Only her Lips...I went back onto my pillow. I hope someday the poilce find out about this Becuase i didn't until they told us to come to the office!. All 18 of us walked down and where told to line up in front of the school